Au fil du temps
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: Je viens de mourir. J'ai failli à ma mission. Qu’est-il arrivé ? Comment suis-je mort ? Qui m’a tué ? Qui suis-je ? Vous le découvrirez, au fil du temps...
1. Prologue

**Au fil du temps**

**Prologue**

Je marche paisiblement dans la rue. Les gens me toisent étrangement, je leur fais peur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voie quelqu'un qui se promène avec une grande cape noire et un bâton de bois finement taillé dans la main, et tout ça en plein été, sous un soleil éclatant. Mais je ne m'en fais point. Je n'ai que faire de ces gens qui ne sont même pas dignes de posséder ce que moi j'ai. Qu'ils me regardent, qu'ils se moquent, ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai de plus qu'eux et ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

Je continue mon chemin, mais j'ai accéléré mon rythme de marche. Je suis presque à la course. Je suis pressé, vous comprenez. Je dois absolument empêcher quelque chose de se produire. Et je suis la seule personne capable de le faire, car je suis la seule personne au courant. Si j'échoue, le monde entier en sera bouleversé.

La nuit commence à tomber, je dois faire vite. Je dois sauver trois vies ce soir. Trois. Quand on y pense comme ça, ça n'est pas grand-chose. Mais si seulement vous saviez l'impact que leur mort aurait sur le monde…

Je crois que je suis bientôt arrivé. Espérant que j'arrive à temps… Je tourne à gauche sur une grande rue où circulent énormément de voitures, puis je tourne à droite, sur une rue bien plus petite qui passe totalement inaperçue. Je vois la maison au bout de la rue, j'y suis presque. Je cours, du plus vite que je peux. Je peux encore les sauver, il n'est pas trop tard.

Soudain, je vois un homme, très grand, le visage pâle, ses grands doigts longs et fins enroulés eux aussi autour d'un morceau de bois semblable au mien. C'est lui… Je cours jusqu'à la porte. Je dois arriver avant lui, je le dois… Ces vies doivent être sauvées et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. J'ouvre la porte en catastrophe, j'entre dans l'habitation.

Puis, soudainement, je vois comme une lumière verte dans mon dos. Suite à cela, je m'écroule sur le sol et le noir m'envahit. Je viens de mourir. J'ai failli à ma mission. Non seulement ces trois personnes ne seront pas sauvées mais, en plus, il y aura une victime de plus : moi. La seule personne qui pouvait empêcher un drame de se produire, s'est fait avoir comme un débutant.

Mais je suis sûr que vous vous posez pleins de questions en ce moment. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Qui sont ces trois personnes ? Pourquoi étais-je la seule personne qui pouvait les sauver ? Pourquoi voulait-on les tuer ? Comment je suis mort ? Qui m'a tué ? Qui suis-je ? Enfin bref vous voyez le genre. Alors pour que tout soit plus clair, je vais vous raconter mon histoire, ma folle aventure.


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre 1**

Tout commence alors que nous étions en été, durant les vacances entre la sixième et la septième année. Comme d'habitude, je retournais à la maison, avec mon père et ma mère. J'avais du mal à l'accepter. De devoir retourner tous les étés avec eux, dans cette prison, je ne le supportais point. Pourtant, j'y retournais sans broncher. Jamais je ne me suis laissé prendre à leur jeu, jamais je ne me suis ouvert à eux et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne méritait pas mon attention et je ne méritais pas la leur, d'après ce que j'avais pus constater après avoir vécu 16 ans en leur compagnie.

Enfin bref je ne suis point là pour vous parler de mes problèmes de famille, mais bel et bien pour vous raconter pourquoi je suis mort. Tout d'abord, chose très importante que je dois vous révéler, je suis un sorcier. Oui, un sorcier. Je pratique la magie et j'étudie à Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie au monde – selon les experts, pour moi, c'est plutôt une des pires. Je suis jeune, relativement grand et je ne suis pas très aimé. Enfin, cela dépend. J'ai des amis, mais aussi des ennemis, plusieurs ennemis.

Même si la majorité des gens ne m'apprécie guère, moi j'apprécie les gens. Et il y a une fille que j'apprécie particulièrement. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis fou d'elle, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être aussi peu aimé que moi en est fou. Peut-être ne le dit-il pas, mais je le vois. C'est évident. Il fait semblant de rien, mais je ne vois que trop bien qu'il l'aime. Et je crois qu'il voit que je l'aime aussi. Il n'y a qu'Hermione elle-même qui ne s'en rend pas compte en fait.

Enfin, je ne suis point là pour vous raconter mes problèmes de cœur non plus, mais bien pour vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé. Donc, j'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre, je pensais à Hermione. J'en avais plus que marre d'être dans cette situation où l'autre ne sait point qu'on est amoureux, alors je décidai de me lever et d'aller prendre l'air : peut-être croiserais-je Hermione par hasard.

Je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues désertes – il était 5h30 du matin, alors personne n'était levé encore. Je contemplais les maisons et les commerces. Je trouvais ce paysage désolant. Empiéter sur la nature pour construire des édifices, je trouvais cela absurde. Avant, je n'y aurais pas fait attention, mais maintenant que je connaissais Hermione, cela me frappait.

Je continuai ma promenade, pensant encore à Hermione. Puis, je fonçai malencontreusement dans quelqu'un. Mon cœur s'emballa vite : peut-être le destin venait de réaliser mon souhait, peut-être venais-je de foncer droit dans Hermione ! Malheureusement, lorsque je relevai la tête, je constatai avec regret que ce n'était point Hermione qui se trouvait devant moi. C'était un vieil homme avec une canne. Il était tombé sous la force de l'impact, je l'aidai donc à se relever. Mais je venais de faire une grave erreur.

Aussitôt que mes mains touchèrent la canne de l'homme, je fus comme transporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes indéfinies. La tête m'en tournait. J'y fus coincé pendant plusieurs minutes, sans savoir ce qui se passait. Puis, finalement, je sortis enfin de ce tourbillon.

Ce fut un dur atterrissage. Je fus brutalement projeté contre le tapis d'herbe. Dit comme cela, il est bien clair que je passe pour un petit garçon fragile, mais je vous jure que lorsque vous arrivez à 100 milles à l'heure sur de l'herbe, vous ne restez pas insensible. Je restai immobile quelques instants, afin de reprendre mes esprits et de reprendre des forces.

Une fois que je fus rétabli, je me relevai doucement. Autour de moi, il y avait un paysage familier, très familier : le parc de Poudlard. Cependant, il semblait… plus jeune. Au loin, je voyais le saule cogneur encore tout petit. Le château semblait nettement moins abîmé, comme s'il avait été restauré. La cabane de Hagrid n'était pas au même endroit et elle était un peu plus petite. La forêt Interdite semblait moins haute aussi, un peu moins touffue.

Je regardai plus autour de moi et m'aperçus qu'il y avait quatre personnes devant moi. Ils me regardaient, presque horrifiés. L'un d'eux, qui avait des cheveux noirs et un visage quelque peu émacié pris enfin la parole :

-Tu as vu ça, James ? Tu as vu comment il est apparu de nulle part ?

Le garçon à sa droite qui était probablement le prénommé James répondit :

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Celui qui avait parlé le premier parla à nouveau :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, les gars ? On le découpe en morceaux et on le mange ? Ça fera un bon repas pour Lunard.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sous mon regard apeuré, sauf un, qui regardait le blagueur d'un œil noir mais aussi inquiet. Celui-ci pris la parole en me regardant :

-D'où viens-tu ?

Je le regardais, incertain. Devais-je répondre ?

-Euh…, bégayai-je. Je… Je viens de…

-Tu ne sais pas d'où tu viens ? demanda le quatrième garçon, le petit rondelet qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il éclata de rire, mais un regard du premier garçon le fit taire.

-C'est peut-être un espion de Vous-Savez-Qui, ajouta James.

-Sûrement, répondit le premier garçon.

-James, Sirius, arrêtez vos sottises, dit celui qui m'avait adressé la parole.

-Quelles sottises, Remus? Répliqua le dénommé Sirius. Il n'y a pas de sottises dans ce que nous disons. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être un espion de Tu-Sais-Qui?

-Tout simplement parce que Poudlard est l'endroit le mieux protégé du monde et qu'un espion de Vous-Savez-Qui ne pourrait entrer aussi facilement en un lieu si bien défendu, répondit Remus d'un ton sérieux.

Je commençais à en avoir marre qu'ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, alors je décidai d'interrompre leur conversation :

-Excusez-moi, je suis toujours là.

-Oui, on le sait, répondit James.

-Allez, emmenons-le à Dumbledore, c'est tout, suggéra Remus.

-Quoi? L'emmener à Dumbledore ? Alors qu'on pourrait avoir l'honneur de tuer un Mangemort et d'avoir toute la gloire qui va avec ? répondit James.

-Penses-y, Remus, on aurait toutes les filles à nos pieds! ajouta Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, rétorquais-je.

-Mais ouais, c'est ça, essaye toujours, dit le rondelet.

-Queudver, veux-tu bien la fermer s'il te plaît ? lui dit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré.

-Patmol, parle-lui sur un autre ton ! répondit Remus.

J'étais vraiment exaspéré. Je me demandais surtout où j'avais atterri. Ou plutôt, à quelle époque j'avais atterri. Car à l'évidence, je n'étais plus dans mon époque.

Soudainement, une jeune fille arriva en trombe. Elle avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près, je me rendis compte que son expression faciale était tout aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sécher les cours ? leur lança-t-elle furieusement.

-Oh, du calme Evans, répondit James. On ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller en cours de botanique, c'est tout.

-Pas l'intérêt? PAS L'INTÉRÊT ? Non mais c'est quoi votre problème enfin ?!

Puis, elle constata ma présence. Elle me regarda bizarrement, se demandant probablement ce que je faisais là.

-Qui c'est, lui ? demanda-t-elle en regardant James. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-On se demande la même chose, Lily, répondit Remus.

J'entendis à peine ces dernières paroles. Pourquoi ? J'étais obsédé par la beauté de cette fille, Lily. Et son caractère bouillant me faisait fondre. Elle me rappelait un peu Hermione.

-Écoute, ma belle, dit James, je te promets qu'on ne séchera plus aucun cours.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Une fille si belle avec un garçon si odieux et mal élevé! Je tournai la tête pour ne plus assister à cet horrible spectacle et je remarquai Sirius semblait très mécontent des paroles de son ami James.

-Hum hum… Cornedrue, tu te rends compte des paroles que tu viens de prononcer ?

James se détacha brusquement des lèvres de Lily et répondit :

-Oui, je m'en rends parfaitement compte, Patmol.

Il fit un petit clin d'œil discret à son ami, que seul Lily ne vit pas.

-Bon, allons manger, j'ai faim, dit Sirius.

-Oui, allons-y, continua Queudver.

-Et que fait-on de celui-là ? rétorqua James en me pointant.

-On l'emmène à Dumbledore, répondit Remus.


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

**Chapitre 2**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles et mes yeux. Premièrement, ces garçons étaient complètement givrés. Et le mot n'est pas assez fort pour décrire comment ils étaient timbrés. En particulier les deux grands bruns. Ceux-là étaient vraiment immatures, je n'y croyais tout simplement pas. Tout au long du chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore, ils faisaient les fous, draguaient toutes les filles qui passaient – et ce devant la petite amie de James – lançaient des insultes aux autres garçons. Enfin bref, ils faisaient les immatures. Le petit gros lui les suivaient et faisaient comme eux. Seul le plus grand, Remus, semblait calme et posé. Il les laissait faire leurs singeries sans broncher, mais sans toutefois y participer.

Tout le monde se retournait sur mon passage, comme si j'étais un animal de foire. Sirius criait : «C'est un espion de Vous-Savez-Qui!» Sans arrêt. Alors, tout le monde se retournait et me regardait, horrifié.

Finalement, Remus se fatigua d'entendre Sirius répéter la même chose :

-Patmol, tais-toi s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas un espion de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu en es parfaitement conscient. Alors laisse-le tranquille !

-Wow, calme-toi Lunard, je fais que rigoler !

-Et bien rigole d'une autre manière !

-T'as vraiment aucun humour toi ! répliqua Sirius, vexé.

Lily restait silencieuse. Elle semblait troublée, perdue. Je remarquai qu'elle évitait de croiser mon regard. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, elle semblait avoir chaud, très chaud. Son visage était tout rouge, mais je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû. Je regardai James, pour voir s'il avait remarqué que sa petite amie n'allait pas bien, mais il continuait de parler avec Sirius et de draguer les autres filles. Je décidai alors de m'approcher un peu d'elle pour lui parler. Je demandai d'abord la permission à Remus, qui me tenait le bras par mesure de précaution, puis je m'approchai doucement d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda, surprise, baissa aussitôt son regard et rougit encore plus.

-Je vais très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton peu assuré.

-Oh, oui, c'est ce que je vois, votre visage est tout rouge, vous semblez avoir chaud, votre regard est fuyant, et vous tentez de me faire croire que vous allez bien ?

Cela sembla la gêner encore plus.

-Oui, je… je suis un peu souffrante, dit-elle en toussant artificiellement.

-Laissez-moi vérifier si vous ne faites pas de fièvre. Cela peut être très grave vous savez, vous pouvez en mourir.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, elle fit de même. J'approchai doucement ma main de son front et y en collai le dos. Soudain, elle leva son regard sur moi. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je fus captivé par leur beauté. Des yeux magnifiquement verts, avec une sorte de petite étincelle scintillante tout au fond. Je me perdais dans cet océan d'émeraude, je ne me retrouvais plus. Mais soudain, une sorte d'éclair traversa mon esprit. Ces yeux… C'était ceux de Harry Potter. Exactement les mêmes.

Je sortis alors de mon hébétude, retirai ma main de son front et baissai les yeux. Les quatre autres garçons, voyant que je m'étais arrêté, s'était arrêté eux aussi et me regardaient, l'air mauvais. En particulier James, qui était devenu rouge de colère.

-Toi, tu ne t'approches plus jamais d'elle c'est compris ? dit James, les dents serrées.

-Compris, répondis-je en déglutissant.

Les trois autres, même Remus, semblaient d'accord avec lui. Alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Nous reprîmes notre route vers le bureau du directeur, beaucoup plus silencieusement cette fois. Sirius, James et celui qu'ils appelaient Queudver ne faisaient plus les âneries qu'ils faisaient avant cet intermède. Au moins, j'avais réussi à les calmer. Nous arrivâmes finalement à une statue de pierre.

-Patmol, c'est quoi le mot de passe ? demanda Remus à l'intention de Sirius.

-Pourquoi je le saurais, moi ?

Remus le regarda sévèrement.

-Peut-être parce que tu fréquentes régulièrement ce bureau, dit celui-ci.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y vais qu'une seule fois par semaine ! Et en plus, James est avec moi une fois sur deux !

-Le mot de passe, Patmol.

-Poubelle, répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix, l'air renfrogné.

-Poubelle, répéta Remus à la statue de pierre.

Soudain, elle bougea et laissa apparaître un escalier, aussi de pierre. Tous les cinq montèrent avec moi, même Lily. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la porte. Avant même qu'on ait le temps de toquer, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Nous entrâmes prudemment, tentant – en vain, malheureusement – de ne pas faire de bruit. À l'intérieur, nous ne vîmes personne. Seul Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore reposait sur son 

perchoir. Il était minuscule et il était sur un tas de cendres ; il venait donc tout juste de renaître. Je m'en voulais d'avoir manqué cela. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un phœnix renaître de ses cendres…

Lily s'approcha tout doucement de Fumseck.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, murmura-t-elle.

Je fus le seul à entendre ces paroles, comme si elle avait voulu me faire passer un message.

-C'est un vrai phœnix ? demanda-t-elle à James.

-Je suppose, oui. Pourquoi aurait-il un faux ?

Sur cette blague de mauvais goût, James, Sirius et Queudver éclatèrent de rire. Lily reporta son attention sur le phœnix, exaspérée de ces stupidités. Je les regardai, du même regard que celui que Lily leur avait lancé quelques secondes plus tôt, mais ils ne l'accueillirent pas très bien venant de ma part. Ils me lancèrent un regard noir, ce qui me fit sourire instantanément et impulsivement. Mais pourquoi, oh pourquoi venais-je de sourire ? Cela ne fit qu'augmenter leur rage et aussitôt, James et Sirius se lancèrent sur moi afin d'engager une bataille. À deux contre un, je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de m'en sortir.

Je reçus énormément de coups dans le ventre, ce qui coupait ma respiration pendant plusieurs secondes. Également, James m'envoya un bon coup de poing sur le nez, ce qui eut pour effet de le casser. J'entendais des gens hurler, mais je ne distinguais pas ce qu'ils disaient, ni qui parlait. Après quelques minutes de massacre, je pensais que j'allais mourir, que c'en était fini de moi. Je ne sentais plus mon ventre, je n'avais plus aucune force, le sang dégoulinait sur mon visage. Heureusement, à cet instant, Dumbledore arriva et, aussitôt qu'il vit les deux garçons en train de battre quelqu'un qui était par terre, il agita sa baguette magique et James et Sirius se retrouvèrent en l'air, suspendus par un pied.

Je toussai, je crachai mon sang, j'essayai de retrouver mon souffle. À mes côtés, je sentais une présence, mais je ne savais pas qui c'était. J'entendis une voix douce me murmurer à l'oreille : «Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là, ils ne vous feront rien, je vais vous soigner…» Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveillai, je ne compris pas tout de suite où j'étais. Puis, je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Avais-je fait un rêve ? Toute cette aventure n'était-elle qu'un simple rêve ? Quelques secondes plus tard, j'eu ma réponse.

-Vous êtes réveillé ! Ça va mieux, dites ? me demanda une voix.

Je tournai ma tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et aperçus Lily.

-Oui, on peut dire que ça va, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Tant mieux, dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

Je la regardai attentivement, gravant chaque parcelle de son visage dans ma mémoire. Puis, je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Dites-moi, qu'est-il arrivé après la bagarre ?

-Vous vous êtes évanoui, James et Sirius ont été suspendus pour 3 semaines et Dumbledore a déclaré que vous n'étiez pas un espion de Tu-Sais-Qui, me répondit-elle en riant.

-Oh, déjà un bon point d'éclaircit, dis-je en riant aussi.

-Dumbledore veut vous rencontrer seul à seul pour que vous lui racontiez ton histoire.

-Bien, alors j'y vais, dis-je en amorçant un mouvement pour me lever.

-Non, non vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'êtes pas encore rétabli ! répliqua-t-elle en me repoussant dans mon lit.

Cela me fit rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez drôle ? dit-elle.

-Rien, je vous assure.

-Bon, alors vous restez là et vous vous reposez. Moi j'y vais, je dois aller en cours.

-Vous partez déjà ? dis-je d'un ton triste.

-Oui, je dois y aller.

-Vous ne préféreriez pas aller vous promener à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? lui demandais-je.

-J'adorerais, mais je dois absolument aller en cours, répondit-elle.

-Aller, aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas école ! Viens ! dis-je en me levant.

Je mis un pantalon et une chemise et je l'attrapai par le bras en l'entraînant dehors.


	4. Chapitre Troisième

**Chapitre 3**

-Arrêtez, non, je dois aller en cours, me cria-t-elle en riant.

-En cours? Voyons, je suis sûr que vous êtes une excellente sorcière, une journée manquée ne vous fera aucun tort !

-Et que dirais-je au directeur lorsqu'il me convoquera à son bureau ?

-Vous lui direz que vous étiez souffrante, tout comme vous avez tenté de me le faire croire tout à l'heure.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda attentivement.

-Comment avez-vous su que ce n'était que simulation? me dit-elle enfin.

-C'était facile, vos yeux me fuyaient, vous vous grattiez le nez et la façon dont vous avez toussé était vraiment comique, répondis-je en riant.

Elle sembla alors gênée.

-Je m'excuse pour cette petite scène.

-Oh ce n'est rien voyons.

Puis, elle me regarda à nouveau, me contemplant de la tête aux pieds.

-Dites-moi, d'où venez-vous ? J'aimerais connaître votre histoire. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? James m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu apparaître de nulle part au beau milieu du parc. Comment cela se fait-il ?

Ce fut alors à mon tour d'être embarrassé. Je ne pouvais lui dire que je venais du futur et que de plus, je connaissais son fils, c'était impensable. Cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui mentir.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne me croiriez pas, vous me prendriez pour un fou.

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi croirais-je une chose pareille ?

Elle me regardait avec un air suppliant. Je détournai le regard, car je savais que je ne pourrais résister longtemps à ces émeraudes scintillantes.

-Écoutez, je ne peux tout simplement pas vous le dire.

-Très bien, alors je me demande ce que je fais encore là. Au revoir, euh…

Elle me regarda encore une fois.

-Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais point votre nom.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Mon nom… Je ne pouvais lui révéler le mien, il n'en était pas question. Je décidai alors d'en inventer un.

-Je m'appelle James Fitzgerald.

-James ? Vraiment ?

J'avais pris le premier nom qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Malheureusement, il se trouvait que c'était le nom de son petit ami.

-Oui.

Mon regard était fuyant, j'étais persuadé qu'elle savait que je mentais. À ma grande surprise, elle encaissa le mensonge.

-Bien, alors je vous dis au revoir, James, reprit-elle d'une voix peu convaincue.

Puis elle se retourna et partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, alors je me mis à courir pour la rattraper. Finalement, j'arrivai derrière elle et l'attrapai par la taille en la soulevant quelque peu dans les airs. Elle poussa un léger cri qui me fit rire. Je la redéposai par terre et elle se retourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, pour l'amour de Dieu ? me dit-elle avec un air faussement outré.

-Je ne pouvais résister à ces hanches de rêve, lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle sembla gênée du compliment et elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ensuite, une fois qu'elle eu retrouvé ses esprits, elle me donna un coup qu'elle voulait fort dans les abdominaux.

-Vous ne pensez qu'au physique vous, les garçons, dit-elle en riant.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant fièrement.

Cela la fit rire encore plus.

-Alors, vous voulez toujours faire une petite promenade à Pré-au-Lard ? L'offre est toujours valable, lui dis-je, toujours souriant.

Elle me regarda pendant un instant, hésitante.

-Devrais-je ? dit-elle enfin.

-Absolument, répondis-je.

Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-Alors allons-y ! dit-elle en m'attrapant par le bras et en m'entraînant dehors.

Pendant tout le trajet à l'intérieur du château, nous courûmes, riant aux éclats. Puis, nous arrivâmes au portail. Le spectacle était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine regarder attentivement le parc de Poudlard. Il était majestueux dans la lumière éclatante du soleil. Pourquoi y faisais-je attention à cet instant ? Je ne le savais point, mais j'en profitais. Puis, je portai mon attention sur Lily. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans ses cheveux qui en devenaient rouge. Ses yeux émeraude scintillaient de mille feux, son visage était entouré d'un halo de chaleur. Elle était resplendissante. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette éblouissante jeune femme, qui me faisait vite oublier Hermione.

Finalement, elle se rendit compte que je la fixais et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? me dit-elle.

-Vous, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle rougit de nouveau à ce compliment.

-Vous n'aviez pas dit que nous allions à Pré-au-Lard ? dit-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Oui, en effet. Mais les plans sont faits pour être changés, non ?

-Non, les plans sont là pour être respectés, rétorqua-t-elle, d'une voix sérieuse.

Je me sentis soudain mal. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire cette dernière phrase, cela l'avait choqué.

-Bien, alors en route pour Pré-au-Lard ! me rattrapai-je.

Un sourire illumina à nouveau son visage.

-Vous savez bien que je blaguais, nous pouvons rester ici si vous le souhaitez, dit-elle.

Mon visage prit une expression étrange, que je ne saurais décrire. Mais elle montrait de l'embarras et de l'incompréhension. Elle m'avait pris de court.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous plairais le plus ? lui demandai-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis donna sa réponse :

-Pré-au-Lard.

J'étais déboussolé. Je ne comprenais plus rien. D'abord, elle me reprochait de changer mes plans, ensuite elle disait que nous pouvions rester ici et ensuite elle répondait qu'elle préférait aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ah, les femmes !

-Alors, allons à Pré-au-Lard, répondis-je en tentant de cacher mon désespoir.

Je lui pris le bras et l'emmenai vers les chemins de Pré-au-Lard. Pendant quelques minutes, nous marchâmes côte à côte, main dans la main. J'aurais pu dire aussi yeux dans les yeux, mais nous devions regarder où nous mettions les pieds. Enfin bref, nous étions ensemble et nous marchions en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes sur la rue principale. Les Trois Balais, Honeydukes, Zonko, la Cabane Hurlante, tout ce que je connaissais de Pré-au-Lard était à sa place.

-Où souhaitez-vous aller, gente dame ? lui demandai-je galamment.

-Hum… Où _vous _voudriez-vous aller, cher monsieur ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je la regardai, presque en admiration devant elle.

-J'aimerais bien la Cabane Hurlante, mais probablement que vous seriez effrayée si je vous y emmenais.

-Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix forte. Je n'ai jamais peur de rien, sachez-le !

-Très bien, alors direction la Cabane Hurlante !


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

Me revoici

**Chapitre 4**

-Faites attention, Lily, vous allez vous blesser, dis-je en la regardant escalader la colline d'un pas presque précipité.

Nous marchions depuis une quinzaine de minutes et nous n'étions toujours pas arrivés. Le soleil brillait avec beaucoup moins d'éclat que lorsque nous venions de partir de Poudlard, comme s'il avait compris que nous allions à la Cabane Hurlante et qu'il essayait de nous avertir que nous faisions une belle bêtise. Personnellement, je ne croyais pas que cette Cabane était dangereuse. Tout le monde disait qu'il ne s'y passait plus rien depuis des années de toute manière.

Soudain, Lily trébucha et tomba par derrière. Heureusement, je la rattrapai avant que sa chute ne se prolonge jusqu'au bas de la colline.

-Je vous avais dit de faire attention, dis-je en la regardant d'un petit air satisfait.

Elle, par contre, me regarda avec des yeux flamboyants.

-Je n'ai point besoin de vos conseils ni de votre aide, James, je puis aisément me débrouiller seule.

-Très bien, alors je vous laisse vous débrouiller toute seule, répondis-je en la laissant s'écrouler par terre.

Le choc fut brutal et la prit par surprise. Elle se releva difficilement et remarqua mon sourire réjoui. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et je puis voir un soupçon de colère scintiller dans son regard.

-Vous êtes bien insolent, James, me dit-elle calmement.

J'étais confus. Je n'avais pas voulu la froisser ou la blesser, simplement la taquiner un peu.

-Je suis désolé, Lily, mon intention n'était aucunement de vous faire du mal.

-Eh bien c'est raté on peut dire ! répondit-elle d'un ton colérique.

Je regardai le sol. Je venais de gâcher ce moment merveilleux par mon humour stupide et immature. Soudainement, elle s'approcha de moi. Je levai les yeux vers elle et vit qu'un immense sourire malicieux et moqueur illuminait son visage.

-Vous m'avez réellement cru ? dit-elle, sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Je la regardai, honteux, gêné. En voyant mon regard, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, franc, qui me fit fondre. Pendant un instant, j'oubliai que je me trouvais dans une autre époque, que je venais de me faire avoir à mon propre jeu par une fille, que cette même fille était la mère de Harry Potter. J'oubliai tout, me concentrant uniquement sur ce rire si pur, si envoûtant.

Puis, elle arrêta de rire et me regarda. Son sourire s'affaissa lentement, donnant à son visage une expression plus sérieuse. Elle se tenait juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, puis se rapprocha délicatement de moi.

Lorsque nos lèvres furent à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, je détournai la tête. Je vis alors une lueur de tristesse accablante dans ses yeux, ainsi que de l'incompréhension. Elle baissa le regard et se recula quelque peu. Je me sentais mal de lui faire cela, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je… débutai-je.

-Non, ça n'est pas la peine, je comprends très bien, interrompit-elle, levant sa main en signe de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ? demandai-je, curieux.

-Vous m'avez seulement aguiché, vous ne voulez pas d'une vraie relation, vous vous êtes rendu compte que je n'étais pas votre type de femme, vous avez honte de faire cela à cause de James, enfin, l'autre James, celui qu'on appelle mon «petit ami», etc.

-Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! répondis-je.

Elle me regarda, plongée dans une totale incompréhension.

-Alors, pourquoi vous êtes-vous détourné ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardai, quelque peu désespéré. Je ne pouvais lui dire qu'elle était la mère du garçon le plus connu d'une époque future dont j'étais originaire, et que je ne pouvais donc avoir de relation avec elle. Que pouvais-je dire ? Je ne pouvais rien dire, et je ne pouvais contrôler mes émotions. Alors, rapidement, je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai, d'une façon que l'on pourrait qualifier de passionnée.

Elle fut surprise, mais répondit instantanément à mon baiser. Je ne pensais plus à rien, sinon à embrasser cette fille extraordinaire. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily mette fin à ce merveilleux baiser.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? me demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Parce que j'en avais envie, répondis-je, souriant moi aussi.

Pendant un instant, elle resta immobile, à me fixer. Puis, elle dit :

-Nous ne devions pas aller à la Cabane Hurlante ?

-Oui, effectivement, répondis-je. Alors allons-y !

Je la pris par la main et la traînai jusqu'à la Cabane. Arrivés à l'entrée, nous vîmes une porte arrachée de ses gonds, un portail qui n'avait même plus une forme rectangulaire et un fouillis indescriptible dans la pièce. Partout, des morceaux de meubles jonchaient le sol. Les murs étaient couverts de poussière d'une épaisseur d'environ 5 centimètres et une odeur de pourri flottait dans l'air. C'était un spectacle effroyable.

À mes côtés, je senti Lily qui frissonnait. De peur, de froid, de dégoût ? Je ne saurais dire. Toujours est-il que je la pris dans mes bras afin de la rassurer – ou de la réchauffer.

-Ça file la chair de poule cet endroit, vous ne trouvez pas ? me demanda Lily d'une voix peu rassurée.

Je la regardai, avec des yeux moqueurs.

-Vous n'aviez pas dit que rien ne vous faisait peur ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda, une étincelle de honte dans les yeux.

-Je… Oui, je… Je plaisantais voyons, je n'ai pas du tout peur, dit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Oui, oui, c'est cela, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pour éviter toute réplique, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la Cabane. Je n'entendis pas les pas de Lily derrière moi, je me retournai donc. Elle était immobile, pétrifiée. Je trouvais cela suspect, donc je m'approchai d'elle. Je la secouai quelque peu et constatai qu'elle était dure comme du roc. J'en déduis alors qu'elle avait été pétrifiée par un sort – probablement un sort de Stupéfixion.

Je regardai autour de moi, afin de trouver le coupable, mais je ne vis rien ; que du vide. C'est alors que je ressentis une douleur fulgurante dans mon ventre. Je regardai autour de moi mais, encore une fois, je ne vis rien ; le vide absolu. Puis, soudainement, je sentis un énorme coup sur mon nez et le sang en jailli. Et je reçus un autre coup en pleine poitrine, et un autre dans le ventre, puis je m'écroulai par terre. Un dernier coup sur le nez, et ce fut le noir total.


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le couple Drago et Lily hein, Mina 008? Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu crois... Attends de voir la fin arriver ;-)_

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais encore devant la Cabane Hurlante, allongé sur le sol, dans une position plutôt inconfortable. L'obscurité avait envahie les alentours et mes yeux prirent un certain temps avant de s'habituer à cette noirceur étouffante. Lorsqu'enfin la vue me revint, je constatai qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Lily n'était plus là, il n'y avait même pas un chat qui rôdait.

En cette fin d'août, la température était plutôt fraîche pour une soirée. Je frissonnai légèrement et regardai autour de moi, désespérément à la recherche d'une quelconque présence vivante. Malheureusement, l'endroit était toujours aussi désert. Je levai alors les yeux au ciel pour observer les étoiles et la lune, qui étaient habituellement magnifique en ce mois. À mon grand bonheur, la lune était pleine et éclatante.

Puis, soudainement, j'entendis une sorte de hurlement, semblable à celui d'un loup. J'en cherchai la provenance et conclus que le bruit venait de la Cabane Hurlante. C'est là que je compris toute la peur que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard pouvaient ressentir envers cet endroit. Si vous aviez entendu ce cri, vous auriez compris vous aussi. C'était un hurlement à glacer le sang, une plainte emplie de douleur, de haine, d'animosité.

J'entendais des grincements de bois, des bruits de vitres cassées bref, j'entendais un chaos total. Soudain, je vis quelque chose se précipiter hors de la Cabane et se diriger droit vers moi. À première vue, il s'agissait d'un loup. Mais lorsqu'un rayon de lune l'éclaira, je me rendis compte que le loup en question se tenait sur deux pattes et qu'il avait d'étranges ressemblances avec un être humain. Un éclair me traversa l'esprit ; c'était un loup-garou.

Je me mis à courir en descendant la colline. Je courais du plus vite que je pouvais, mais je savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'échapper à un vrai loup-garou. Je courus, encore et encore, toujours en descendant la colline qui me semblait aussi haute qu'une montagne. L'homme-loup me pourchassait, l'air affamé. Il me rattrapait progressivement. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, cherchant désespérément à sortir de mon corps pour éviter de se faire dévorer tout cru par la bête.

Soudain, je trébuchais sur une pierre et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur l'herbe. Le loup-garou se rapprocha de moi, ralentissant sa course. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de moi, je sentis son haleine fétide, d'où une odeur de sang émanait, écorcher ma peau. Il approcha sa gueule de mon cou, renifla prudemment mon torse et planta ses crocs acérés dans mon bras droit. Je sentis une douleur fulgurante transpercer mon bras. La bête s'éloigna en courant et en hurlant comme un déchaîné.

Je regardai mon bras infecté et me rendit compte qu'étonnamment, la plaie ne saignait pas. Au contraire, la peau à cet endroit semblait plus en santé que n'importe où ailleurs sur mon corps. Lentement, je me levai. Puis, je sentis que mon corps était transpercé de millions d'aiguilles, toutes plus pointues les unes que les autres. Mes membres se transformaient, se couvraient de poils longs et fins, mon visage se défigurait. La souffrance était trop vive, trop intense, alors je poussai un hurlement effroyable. Cela sonna tel le cri de l'homme-loup. Je compris alors que je devenais un loup-garou.


	7. Chapitre Sixième

**Chapitre 6 **

Jamais je n'ai été accablé d'une telle souffrance, jamais. Je sentais mes entrailles se déchirer, comme si un loup les dévorait. Mon dos se courbait, me faisant ressembler au Bossu de Notre-Dame. Mon nez devenait museau, mes dents devenaient crocs. Mes ongles passèrent du blanc au jaune, mes doigts crochirent. Ma peau devint rugueuse et prit une couleur grise répugnante. Puis, un élancement dans le dos me fit hurler de plus belle et me fit partir à la course, à la recherche de celui qui m'avait mordu.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans une pièce toute blanche, allongé sur un lit à baldaquin tout aussi blanc. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était le loup-garou. Cela me prit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir complètement mes yeux et que ma vue revienne parfaitement. Et lorsque que je pus voir le décor autour de moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. À mes côtés, Remus. À mon plus grand regret, pas de Lily. Seulement Remus, l'ami de ces voyous qui m'avaient frappés sans aucune raison valable.

Lorsqu'il vit que je remuais et que j'amorçais un mouvement pour me lever, il me repoussa immédiatement sur mon lit.

- Tu ne bouges pas de là, tu dois encore te reposer ! dit-il avec un sérieux et une sévérité déconcertante.

- Oh, là, on se calme ! répliquai-je. J'ai le droit de partir si je veux, non ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ? J'ignore même ce que je fais ici, alors cela ne doit pas être très grave !

- Au contraire ! Et je t'assure que tu gagnerais à rester ici au lieu d'aller batifoler avec la copine de James et t'attirer ses foudres !

- Que veux-tu dire par au contraire ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? demandai-je, inquiet.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit. Il baissa les yeux, regardant le sol, puis commença son récit.

- Je...

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis il reprit.

- Tu te souviens hier, de la Cabane Hurlante ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et bien, tu y as rencontré un...

- Un loup-garou, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, oui un loup-garou.

- Ça je m'en souviens. Mais qu'est-il arrivé après ?

Remus me regarda dans les yeux et je pus voir toute l'horreur qu'il y avait. Il n'eut même pas besoin de me raconter ce qui s'était passé ensuite, je le devinai seul.

- Je me suis fait mordre, c'est cela ?

Le jeune homme attendit un peu, puis répondit finalement d'un «Oui» lourd, qui pèserait sur ma conscience pour le restant de mes jours.

- Mais alors, comment me suis-je retrouvé ici, à Poudlard ? Dis-moi que je n'ai fait de mal à  
personne !

- Non, tu n'as blessé personne, heureusement. En fait, quelqu'un t'as trouvé ce matin, alors que tu étais redevenu humain bien sûr, couché en plein milieu de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Il t'a amené ici, même en ignorant si tu étais un élève de l'école.

Je digérais difficilement la nouvelle. J'étais maintenant un loup-garou, une bête de foire, un animal sauvage. Remus me regardait, compatissant. Ce que je ne savais pas encore et ce dont j'étais bien loin de me douter, c'était que lui-même était un loup-garou et qu'il était même mon bourreau, celui qui m'avait mordu.

- Je vais te laisser, j'ai cours, dit soudainement Remus.

- Bien, alors bonne journée, répondis-je d'un ton absent.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas prompt, d'un pas coupable. Il referma la porte précipitamment, mais délicatement, me laissant seul entouré de mes idées noires.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela m'arrive à moi ? POURQUOI ?! Je n'étais pas déjà assez tourmenté ainsi, il fallait en rajouter ! J'étais un loup-garou désormais, une bête insensible et crainte de tous. Mes rêves de devenir comme tout le monde étaient à présent complètement détruits. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi abattu.

Puis, j'entendis quelque chose remuer à côté de moi. Lorsque je tournai la tête, je vis Lily. Pas dans un lit, non. Juste à côté de moi, sur le sol, endormie. Que faisait-elle là ?

Je l'observai émerger lentement de son sommeil qui semblait étonnamment profond. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se dirigea droit sur moi, assis dans mon lit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien dormi ? lui demandai-je, toujours souriant.

Elle me regarda, gênée.

- Non, pas tellement en fait. Si seulement vous saviez comment ce sol est dur !

Pour répondre à son affirmation, je me levai de mon lit et allai m'installer à ses côtés, par terre. Je me couchai sur le dos et dis moqueusement :

- Hum, c'est vrai que cela n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir, mais on s'y habitue. Et puis, quand vous dormez, vous ne sentez rien, pas vrai ?

Sur cette réplique, elle éclata de ce rire franc et sincère qui m'avait fait fondre dès la première fois. Puis, son rire se calma et s'éteignit progressivement.

- Alors, pourquoi avez-vous passé la nuit ici, à mon chevet ? lui demandai-je.

Son visage vira alors cramoisi.

- Et bien je... Je voulais être sûre que vous alliez bien, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Après votre... votre... morsure, je voulais m'assurer que... que vous seriez tiré d'affaire.

Je sentis alors une vague de chaleur, d'humanité, de vie emplir mon corps. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi, quelqu'un se préoccupait de mon sort. Même si je devenais une bête curieuse, quelqu'un tenait à moi. Le petit moment de déprime que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt venait de s'effacer complètement, remplacé par un sentiment de plénitude.

Lily fuyait mon regard. Cette réplique l'avait gênée. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet. Malheureusement, ce ne fut peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'eu.

- James – je veux dire l'autre James – sait-il que vous êtes ici ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda, honteuse, triste, en colère. Puis, elle détourna de nouveau les yeux et répondit:

- Non, il l'ignore.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir alors. Si jamais il vous trouve ici, qui sait ce qu'il fera.

- Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce sale petit con ! Ce ne sont que des salopards, lui et son ami Sirius,  
des grands immatures ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir de contacts avec cet idiot de service et ses copains !s'énerva-t-elle.

- Wow, une fille si jolie qui dit des choses si obscènes, c'est complètement inhabituel pour mes oreilles !

Elle me regarda, le rouge aux joues.

- Excusez-moi, je... je me suis laissée emporter.

- Mais qu'a-t-il fait de si horrible – à part être lui-même – pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?

Soudain, son emportement sembla se dissiper complètement. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, de l'eau emplissant les siens. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- Lily, racontez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Elle baissa les yeux et débuta son récit :

- C'est James qui vous a frappé hier. Vous ne l'avez pas vu parce qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la porte toujours pour sortir en douce la nuit. Cette fois il nous avait vu sortir de Poudlard ensemble, alors il nous a suivi. Quand il nous a vus échangé un baiser, il était complètement hors de lui mais n'a pas osé agir dans l'immédiat, préférant attendre un moment plus propice. C'est alors qu'il vous a vu dos à moi et il m'a pétrifié pour ensuite s'occuper de vous. J'ai tout vu même si je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais hors de moi, mais aussi effrayée. Je savais qu'il se reporterait sur moi ensuite. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé.

Lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase, sa voix trembla quelque peu et les larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment sur ses joues. Pour l'encourager à continuer, je me rapprochai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle se laissa aller, abandonnant sa tête contre mon torse, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Pendant de nombreuses minutes nous restâmes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Puis, finalement, Lily retrouva ses esprits.

- Que vous a-t-il fait, Lily ? Racontez-moi.

Elle leva ses grands yeux émeraude sur moi.

- Il... Il a...

Mais elle ne put achever sa phrase, car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée à cet instant, laissant apparaître une grande silhouette...


End file.
